The Invitation
by Skate-815
Summary: Set at least 10 years in the future, House hears of an interesting event taking place in Australia and heads out there to see it. Two parter. Please R&R. A CuddyHouse HouseCameron CameronChase fic. now complete
1. Saturday Morning Blues

**A new House fic, written quicker than I thought I would have.**

**By the way, I live in Ireland, so sorry about any inaccuracies there are regarding American culture, or anything like that.**

**It's a two parter, providing I get enough reviews for this chapter.**

_Set way in the future. House finally settled down and had a kid with the woman he loved. At least he thought he loved her, and he thought he was happy. Then he got a letter and everything changed. _

House groaned as the phone rang downstairs, and glanced at the flashing clock beside him. 9. 30 Am. On a Saturday. What was the caller thinking? It couldn't be anyone that knew him, or they would be expecting to be ignored by him. Unless they thought someone else would answer. He rolled over to face the other side of the luxurious king sized bed he shared with his wife, and was unsurprised to find it empty. Yet she wasn't answering the phone. Where the Hell was she?

Finally, the ringing ceased and he rolled over again, deciding to leave the mystery of the missing wife until a reasonable hour. Maybe noon. However, then the incessant ringing started again and he knew what he had to do. Either answer the damn thing, or throw it out the window, and seeing as the latter took way too much effort, he knew he'd have to settle for ripping the caller's throat out the next time he saw them.

He limped down the staircase slowly, barely managing to avoid tripping over one of his son's cuddly dinosaurs that lay discarded on the bottom step. Just as he reached the phone, it again stopped, and House glared at the offending object, hating the damned thing. He turned laboriously to go back to the warmth of his bed, when it started to ring again. He spun and snatched it from its position on the table, almost as if he suspected it would cease again the minute he touched it

"What?" he snapped. This had better be worth it.

"Good morning to you too" it was Wilson. He should have definitely known better than to call

"What?" House repeated again, in a dangerous tone.

"I just wanted to know if you were going."

"Going where?" he craned his neck to look into the kitchen, better to see the fridge where Cuddy insisted on keeping the calendar with all their appointments written on it.

Despite being married so long, House still couldn't shake the age old habit of calling his wife by her surname inside his head at least. In front of their son, she was mom. In private, she was Lisa. But no matter how hard he tried, she remained Cuddy inside his head. The little square titled 2nd April remained blank, just as he'd suspected. A silence had met his question, so House repeated it,

"Wilson? Going where?"

"It doesn't matter, House. Go back to bed." House tried, and failed to analyse his tone. He quickly searched the far reaches of his mind for any important anniversaries or birthdays in April, but he couldn't think of one.

"I'm awake now. What's so important?"

"It really doesn't matter. Forget I called." Then there was the click on the other end, followed by the dial tone. House was confused and more than a little annoyed. But even more than that, he was still tired, so he heaved himself back up the stairs to bed, but not before promising himself to get whatever it was out of Wilson before the day was out.

* * *

The next time House opened his eyes, the clock showed a more acceptable time of 1pm. He smelt bacon frying in the kitchen, and heard the yells of son as he ran around the ground floor. 

Fifteen minutes later, he was showered, dressed and seated at the kitchen table, sipping at a cup of coffee.

"So where were you this morning?" he asked Cuddy as she cooked lunch, or in House's case, breakfast.

"Watching James play baseball. That's where we go every Saturday morning. We're usually back before you get up though."

"Oh" Baseball bored him. He would have preferred it if it had been lacrosse, then he could have taken an interest.

"Why were you up so early?"

"Wilson rang. I'm gonna go see him now actually." He stood and picked up two slices of bacon from the plate Cuddy had just set them on and put them in between two slices of bread, "Say bye to the kid for me" he limped towards the door, grabbing his coat on the way past.

"When will you be back?" Cuddy called after him. All she received in reply was the slamming of the front door.

* * *

House reached Wilson's house just in time, it seemed. He was locking the front door when he climbed out of his car 

"Where are you going?" House called when he was still several metres away.

"None of your business" Wilson replied,

"I'll just follow you then" House turned away, walking back towards his car.

"Right now, I'm going to the bank. After that, the drycleaners. Nowhere important" Wilson gave in

"You're lying"

"I'm not. Follow me if you want, I don't care" Wilson was too indifferent to be lying. House limped after him as fast as his leg would allow. He reached him just as Wilson's hand fell on the handle of the door

"Then why did you call?"

"Really, it was nothing…" he looked awkward now he couldn't escape by simply hanging up

"Come on Jimmy, we've been friends for years…" by the look on Wilson's face, he was close to cracking him, "Best friends. I even let you be my best man, remember? What's so important that you'd be willing to risk our friendship?"

"Emotional blackmail doesn't work from you House. If I ever did anything to you, you'd do something twice as bad within a week, and then we'd back to normal again"

"Tell me now, or else you know I'll never leave you alone about it."

"It's not that big a deal really… I got a letter this morning, inviting me to something"

"Inviting you to what?"

"A wedding"

"Who's?" House asked quickly, his mind racing through the unmarried people they both knew. Again Wilson hesitated, and House knew it had to be something bad

"Chase's" he finally said. House nearly laughed out loud. All this wondering, all this stress, just because the wombat was getting married? He hadn't even spoken to him since he'd gone back to the Oz about six years ago, just after House's third wedding anniversary.

"That's it?" he said, "Why couldn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't think there was a reason I shouldn't, but then you hadn't gotten invited…"

"That's probably because we hated each other" he said flatly

"And then I called Foreman to…"

"You still speak to Foreman?" House interrupted incredulously

"Yes, and if you let me finish House, he told me Chase didn't want you to know,"

"Does he think I've nothing better to do than jump on a plane, and go ruin his wedding?"

"Well have you?" Wilson asked, eyebrows rose, "You're married to Cuddy! You get all the free time you need."

"Speaking of Lisa" after nine years of marriage, her name still seemed alien to him, "I'd better get home. I'm hungry"

"House, wait" Wilson said, the earnest tone back. "The real reason Chase didn't want you to know, was because his fiancé didn't want you to"

"And who's his fiancé?"

"Cameron." A heavy silence overtook them, and Wilson reached out to touch his friend's arm tentatively.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better. How soon do you think I can get a flight out there?"

"What?"

"Looks like he was right about not telling me. I'm going to have to go knock some sense into her"

"You can't do that! You haven't spoken to either of them in over five years,"

"And even I can see they're wrong for each other. He'll never be good enough for her." House got into his car and left without another word, leaving a regretful Wilson on the street beside him.

* * *

"We're going on holiday" he said as soon as he walked through the door 

"Where?" James shouted, jumping up

"Australia"

"No we're not" Cuddy stood, framed in the kitchen doorway, holding the phone in her hand, a look of death in her eyes, "James, go to your room for a bit. Dad and I have to talk.

"Wilson called, didn't he?" House sighed in defeat. Why hadn't he seen that coming?

"Of course he did! Did you really expect me to let you go half way round the world to tell another woman that she can't marry someone? Who do you think you are? Do you think she'll just drop him because you say so?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because she loves me"

"She's moved on. To Chase. Just let her be happy for a change." House tried hard to think of his next argument, but his mind wasn't as quick as it used to be. She began to speak again, in a more soothing tone

"Look, I know that you care about her. You've always had a thing for her" his head jerked up quickly at that, a denial on the tip of his tongue, "Greg, it was obvious since day one, don't bother lying. I didn't mind though. Because I knew you loved me, and that you'd choose me eventually. We have each other now, and a beautiful son… Just let Cameron be happy. Let yourself be happy." He didn't speak for a second, then shook his head,

"I won't let Chase screw up her life. I'm calling a cab, I'm booking a flight, and I'll be back in a few days." Cuddy knew better than to stop him, sighing and shaking her head as he walked out,

"Oh, and I have _never_ had 'a thing' for Cameron" he called back

* * *

One painfully long flight later, House was standing in the airport, clutching the address he'd manipulated out of Wilson. He hadn't brought any luggage, a huge mistake on his part, but he decided that at least he'd know better next time he travelled half way around the globe to save one of his ex colleagues that probably didn't want saving. 

He made it to their house without incident, and knocked on the door with his cane. Luckily for Chase, it was Cameron who answered, for after the length of his flight, House just felt like cracking him over the head with his cane and leaving again.

"Can I help you?" she asked uncertainly, then, House looked up at her wondering if he had really changed that much, and a look of recognition came over her beautiful face

"House! Is that you?" she threw her arms around him instantly, and he gently embraced her with his left arm, leaning on the cane with his right.

"You know, you should really wait for a response before throwing yourself at virtual strangers" he chastised

"You'll never be a stranger" the warmth in her voice was unbearable

"So why didn't I get an invite to your wedding?" he asked, pulling away

"What?" a confused look came over her, "I told Robert to sent one to you. You didn't get it?" he shook his head. Chase was so dead.

"Well, naturally, you're invited, but you're a bit early. It's not for another three months yet…"

"And where is _Robert_?" He couldn't keep his distaste out of his voice. Back when they were a team, surnames were all that was necessary. First names implied friendship, implied a connection, implied _feelings._ He had neither asked for nor wanted any feelings within his team. They served only as a distraction people. Of course, his marriage to Cuddy violated any such rules he'd set down for himself, but then, he always had been a hypocrite.

"He should be back soon. Why?" she looked suspicious,

"No reason" his head turned sharply as he heard a car pull up behind him, "Speak of the devil" He spun and waited patiently on the doorstep as the young Australian clamboured out of his car, unknowing who he was about to meet.

* * *

**Continue, or not? Your choice**


	2. Liar

**Firstly, it is ****a Chase/Cameron story. Sort of, but it's told from House's perspective, and he's more than a little jealous, despite being married himself.**

**Secondly, i know it's been over a month, sorry about that lol. I've had exams, and Duke of Ed. stuff (you probably wont know what that is if you live outside the Uk. i dunno where else does it)**

**Lastly, much thanks to Vikki, lallyb1743, kaydee, chase.and.cameron.forever.93, mikesh, asharelee, Bec0512 and housemdisthebest140906 for reviewing.**

The young Australian must have heard House's approach, for he turned before he reached the vehicle. House noted the quick flash of fear across his face with satisfaction. This was going to be fun.

"Greg." Chase's voice was steady now, and the use of his first name unnerved him. Even Cameron had called him House.

"Robert" he replied, glaring at the boy he'd once respected, "We're going for a little drive. Get in the car."

"I'm not going anywhere with you" he still had a stubborn streak in him

"Get in the car, or the future Mrs. Chase will see your pretty boy ass being kicked by a cripple." House said, loud enough for only him to hear. He saw Chase bite back any reply he had been formulating and he nodded stiffly,

"Now let's go."

* * *

House didn't speak until they'd pulled up in a car-park in the middle of the local mall

"You do realise, that this is practically kidnap" Chase's attempt at a joke made the corners of House's mouth twitch. Despite what he liked he convey, he had missed his fellows. Chase, Foreman and Cameron had grown to mean more to him than he'd ever expected. He hadn't hired Foreman because he had a criminal record, and he really hadn't taken on Chase just to please his father. Along with Cameron, their natural talent for the job had shone through all the other applicants, and now they'd all grown into the world renowned doctors he'd always known they would be, he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride. The replacements he'd been forced to recruit were nothing compared to the team he'd once had.

"Why am I here, House?"

"We need to talk. About Cameron."

"She's moved on from you House. Just because you've finally decided she's good enough for you, it doesn't mean you can just take her."

"I don't want her."

"Then why…?"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you hurt her either." He was aware what he sounded like, but he didn't care, as long as Chase did what he required of him. His ex underling's next question threw him more than he would ever admit

"Then why do you care so much?" In all honesty, House didn't know. After Cameron had left, he'd been frustrated he'd lost one of his best doctors, and he'd secretly been a little hurt that she could just get up and leave without giving him a chance to convince her to stay. However, time had passed and old wounds had healed. He hadn't thought about Cameron in years. Not since the last time he'd been sorting through looking through some old cases and had found something with her signature on it, and even at that, he'd reminisced for a while, before tossing the paper back where it belonged.

"What sort of parent would I be if I let my kids elope without telling me?"

"Fine. You're invited. Is that what you wanted?"

"No, but it's a start. Now let's get back. I've missed Cameron's coffee."

* * *

In the car, House drummed his fingers impatiently on the dashboard, glaring at the traffic jam in front of them.

"How did you and her even happen anyway?" this time, there was no hidden motive. He genuinely needed to know.

"When I left for Australia, she was pregnant with my kid. I didn't know, she didn't tell me, but I found out later, she just turned up on my mum's doorstep one day, and told me that she'd had a miscarriage." Houses mind raced back to those days, when it had just been him, Foreman and Cameron. She must have lost the baby before she started showing, but even then, there would have been the grief for her to deal with. She was an emotional person. She wouldn't have been able to hide something like this, from him of all people would she? However he said nothing, and waited for Chase to continue

"She was upset, and I comforted her, and then one thing led to another…"

"You took advantage, you mean"

"Of course I didn't…"

"You took advantage" House's voice contained a threatening tone, and he was fighting the urge to hit the younger doctor.

"If that's all it was, then why are we still together now?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

* * *

When they got back to the house, Cameron seemed oblivious to the tension between them, and cheerily invited House inside. When she left them to make the coffee and sandwiches, a deathly silence fell over the room, and was only interrupted by the phone ringing. Chase looked relieved when he went to answer it, no longer sucked into the silent world of war against House.

He amused himself by wandering the room aimlessly to begin with, looking at photos, CDs, books, anything that caught his eye. Finally he walked into the kitchen to join Cameron, walking up close behind her and peering over her shoulder like the old days.

"House?" she asked, her voice firm, and now longer containing the anticipation she'd fought so hard to keep out like the old days. That told him everything he needed to know, and he took a step backwards,

"Did you ever tell him?"

"About what?"

"That you kissed me."

"No." her tone was final, "And you won't either." He nodded in agreement. There was no need to open old wounds; and create new rifts.

"I married Cuddy" he said, more out of the need to say something than anything else. A slow smile spread across her face

"We knew you liked her" she said triumphantly. He fought the urge to ask exactly who 'we' were, and how they were able to predict the depth to which his feelings would develop.

"I liked you too" he was amazed that he was finally able to admit to it to anyone.

"Then why didn't you say something?" she looked at him sharply

"Because there's a line even I won't cross. Working relationships hardly ever work out."

"But you'd cross it for Cuddy?"

"I love her" what had always seemed so simple was now so hard for him to say, especially to the underling that had fought so hard for him.

"I loved you" the overwhelming emotion in her voice had him questioning his own motives for coming here. He swallowed heavily and inclined his head,

"I know."

"And now I love Robert" there was a defiant streak in her voice now, almost as if she'd said it solely to injure him.

"I know that too."

"Why are you really here, House?"

"I don't know" he answered honestly, "But you can't marry him"

"Who do you think you are anyway? You can't just appear on my doorstep and tell me what to do. I don't work for you anymore House."

"You can't marry him, because your whole relationship was based around a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were never pregnant when you worked with me." He spoke with more confidence than he felt, "I would have known."

"How?"

"I knew you."

"You thought you knew me." She corrected. House opened his mouth to fire his next attack on Chase and her relationship with him when he changed his mind,

"I'm sorry. You're right." He saw her brow furrow in concentration, clearly trying to anticipate his next move. House took the invitation he'd received from Chase earlier from his pocket and scribbled something on the back of it.

"Needless to say, I won't be attending, but consider this your wedding present" he handed the paper to Cameron, who looked at it quizzically.

"It's Lisa's number. She knows all about the pains of being married to a stubborn bastard." He turned to the door, already planning how he could use his leg as an excuse to get on an early flight home, "Oh, and if you ever get bored of looking at kangaroos all day, then come back. I'll get you a job somewhere." He saw a range of emotions flicker in her eyes, before she nodded,

"Thank you"

"You're welcome." With that, he walked out of the building without a second glance, confident his most attractive ducking would be home where she belonged before long.


End file.
